modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 6700
13 listopada 2013 20 września 2017 |reżyseria= Cynthia J. Popp |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis John F. Smith |producenci= Bradley Bell Rhonda Friedman Edward Scott Cynthia J. Popp Casey Kasprzyk Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti |odcinki= 6699. « 6700. » 6701. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie thumb|320px|Hope i Wyatt dyskutują o ostatnich wydarzeniachWyatt pracuje w biurze FC, gdzie zjawia się Hope. Fuller informuje, że wciąż jest głośno o ich kolekcji. Tymczasem Hope zaskakuje Wyatta informacją o okolicznościach powrotu Billa do Katie. Mężczyzna nie może uwierzyć, że ojciec porzucił Brooke i zgaduje, że nie jest jej łatwo oswoić się z nową sytuacją. Hope zamierza wspierać matkę, która wie, że dobrze się stało. Wyatt zauważa, że ciężko zapomnieć zarówno Brooke, jak i o Hope. Tymczasem ona jest pewna, że Bill nie był pisany jej matce. Wyatt stwierdza jednak, że oboje byli w sobie zakochani. Hope wierzy, że jej matka ma dobre serce, a Wyatt wpada an pomysł jak jej pomóc. Sugeruje, by Brooke wróciła do pracy w FC. Hope przyznaje jednak, że nie chce, aby jej linia była kojarzona z jej matką, która pozostanie twarzą kolekcji bielizny. Wyatt flirtuje z Hope i stwierdza, że ona również jest zmysłowa. Według Hope, Brooke potrzebuje teraz czasu na oswojenie się z nową sytuacją. Tymczasem Wyatt jest podekscytowany wspólnym zdjęciem z Hope na okładkach magazynów. "Jesteś gwiazdą", oznajmia Wyatt. "A ty twórcą gwiazd", odpowiada Hope. Para całuje się. thumb|left|320px|Katie przystaje na prośbę BillaW rezydencji Spencerów, Katie przegląda dokumenty dotyczące zwrócenia Billowi stanowiska CEO i równego podziału opieki nad Willem. Bill zapewnia byłą żonę, że nie musi spieszyć się z ich podpisaniem i całuje ją. Katie decyduje się na złożenie podpisu, aby zostawić przeszłość za sobą. Justin wychodzi, a Katie przeprasza Billa za przeszłe błędy. On uważa, że wszystko już jest za nimi, a Katie potrzebuje czasu, aby oswoić się z nową sytuacją. Nie była nawet pewna czy powinna była podpisywać dokumenty, gdyż straciła zaufanie do Billa. Wierzy jednak w ich związek i rodzinę. Bill całuje Katie i postanawia wrócić do pracy. Niebawem, Katie przytula do siebie kurtkę Billa. Ustawia również na kominku zdjęcia z Billem i zapewnia Willa, że teraz wszystko się już ułoży. thumb|320px|Donna pociesza BrookeW rezydencji Brooke, Donna prosi Brooke, by wybaczyła sobie to co się wydarzyło. Kobieta jednak ma wyrzuty sumienia z powodu tego, że uległa własnemu szwagrowi, nie myśląc nawet o przykładzie, jaki da dzieciom. Donna przypomina siostrze, że robiła wszystko, aby uratować małżeństwo siostry i powinna sobie wszystko wybaczyć. Brooke wyznaje jednak, że wciąż kocha Billa, choć uznaje, że jego miejsce jest przy Katie i Willu. Choć Donna próbuje ją usprawiedliwić, Brooke obarcza siebie winą i uważa, że zasłużyła na ból, jaki odczuwa. Pragnie również odzyskać siostrę i naprawić wyrządzone krzywdy. Po wyjściu Donny zjawia się Bill. Brooke każe mu natychmiast wracać do żony, ale on wyjawia, że nie mógł znieść tego, że jego życie legło w gruzach i stracił nad nim kontrolę. Uważa, że przetrwał tylko dzięki Brooke, a doświadczenie z gór zmusiło go do walki o syna i firmę. Bill wyjawia, że jego powrót do Katie był mistyfikacją, mającą na celu odzyskanie syna i firmy. Musiał oszukać Brooke, aby wypadła ona wiarygodnie przed swoją siostrą. Następnie z zachwytem pokazuje jej podpisane przez Katie dokumenty i deklaruje, że pragnie wrócić do Brooke. Wyznaje jej miłość i chce rozpocząć z nią nowe życie. Bill prosi zszokowaną Brooke o wybaczenie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Wyatt Spencer Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Donna Logan 3 Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:Will Spencer 1 Kategoria:Justin Barber